Shades of Violet
by Master of My Own World
Summary: How my fan characters, Violet and Cassi, came to be mixed up in the crazy world of Sonic. Violet feels belittled by Sonic and in a desperate attempt to prove herself, endangers the life of the one person who means more than the world to her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other peoples like that. I own Violet and Oliver and Mr. Harriman. And several other peoples, but they don't come in yet, so SHUSH!**

Okay people, my first Sonic story! This is the introduction of my fan-characters, Violet and Cassi (who doesn't come in till later). Like I said, it's my first one, so be brutal. But not too brutal, I'm so sensitive…

Violet: Yeah right!

WAAAAAAAAHH! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!

Violet: Not really.

BOO YOU! Anywho, this takes place sorta in the storyline of the anime, Sonic X. For those of you who don't watch the show, Chaos Control sent the Sonic crew to a different dimension (ours) and Sonic meets Chris and they're friends and Eggman decides to conquer the human world, bla bla bla. My story has NOTHING to do with the show (I HATE CHRIS!) I'm just using the whole 'Sonic people get transported to the normal human world' plotline, okeydokey? Just clearing that up. Enjoy!

Chapter One: _History of a Hedgehog_

"Watch out Mr. Harriman!"

"What the-!" The elderly man looked up and had just enough time to dive out of the way of a speeding skateboard, his brown paper bags flying from his arms and spewing their contents of fruit and protein bars all over the sidewalk. "Darn you hoodlum teenager!" he yelled from the ground at the blur racing away from him.

The skateboarder whooped and hollered as he sailed over a small hill and began gaining speed as he continued down the incline. He looked to be about 15 or 16, and wore baggy jeans and a bright yellow sports jacket with black sneakers and gloves. Green spiky hair peeked out from under his toboggan and lashed around his face in the wind. Behind his goggles his eyes narrowed and his smile widened. _Finally,_ he thought, _the one trick I've never been able to accomplish. Today's the day I will finally pull off the 360-jump-off-the-side-of-Mrs.-Greendales-house-and-land-safely-on-her-trampoline!_ He had proudly named the move himself.

As he prepared to make contact with the homemade ramp he had made out of some old barrels and plywood, a purple blur appeared a few feet in front of him. He screamed and turned his board sideways, skidding to a stop several inches from the unwelcome obstacle. Falling flat on his butt, he looked up sheepishly at the furious looming face of…(dun dun DUN!) a purple hedgehog.

"OLIVER RIGGS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy winced with every syllable. "What on Earth were you thinking? You know your mother told you not to try that foolish stunt again! And how many times have you gotten hurt trying it?" She stood with her hands on her hips and an icy stare.

Oliver smiled appeasingly up at her. "Aw, come on Vi, it was just a couple of scrapes and bruises."

"And broken bones, and partial fractures, and mediocre sprains," she said, counting off on her fingers. She glared menacingly at him, but soon cracked a sly grin.

Oliver let out a relieved breath. At least now he knew she was joking. "Yeah well…that's the price you pay for being an extreme skater!"

Violet smiled and held her hand out to him. "But you're mother is tired of having to pay that price…hospital trips aren't cheap, you know." She pulled him to his feet and smiled up at him. She had clear blue eyes, and quills that curled under around her waist. She wore a white, midriff-showing halter-top with a hood, a short denim skirt with a purple belt, and knee-high white boots with purple ribbons.

Oliver picked up his skateboard and nodded back up the hill. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll have to try again when you're not around." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "C'mon, let's go back to my house for lunch. I bet my mom's making something delicious!"

Violet smiled in agreement. "Your mother always makes something delicious! She's the best cook I've ever known." They headed back along the sidewalk Oliver had previously been rampaging down. After a few minutes they came to Mr. Harriman's house, where the poor old man was still picking up spilled groceries.

"Afternoon, Mr. Harriman. Here, let me help you with that," Violet offered cheerfully, stooping to gather the rest of the packages.

Mr. Harriman grabbed up his cane and pushed himself back up to a standing position, with some difficulty. "Thank you, Violet. I don't know what this town would do without you."

Violet blushed. "Oh it's nothing, sir. I just try to help out where I can. After all, it's the least I can do in return for taking me in."

"Ah yes, I can still remember the day you came to us. You gave us all quite a shock!" he said wistfully, looking up at the sky.

"You can barely remember what you had for breakfast, you old coot," Oliver muttered under his breath.

Mr. Harriman spun suddenly and pointed his cane like a sword an inch from Oliver's nose. "What was that, you hooligan? Don't be disrespectful to your elders, boy! And don't mumble! If you've got something to say, say it!"

Oliver gulped, staring down his nose at the pointed end of the cane. "S-sorry, sir. And I apologize for knocking you over earlier. I should've been more careful!" he sputtered. For a man of his age, Mr. Harriman sure was quick.

"That's all right, boy," the old man said, lowering his cane. "I'm just glad your vandalistic ways haven't rubbed off on Miss Violet here. Maybe you'll be able to penetrate his thick skull and teach him some manners," he said, looking hopefully at Violet.

"I'll try, Mr. Harriman," she said with a smile. "We've got to be going now. Oliver's mother is expecting us. Have a nice day!" she called as the two walked away, the boy moving rather stiffly. Mr. Harriman heard the little purple hedgehog yelling shrilly at him, "YOU BOWLED MR. HARRIMAN OVER?" as they rounded a corner. He laughed gruffly. Violet sure had been a blessing for the whole town. Though not everybody thought so at first…

It was almost two years ago. It was a crisp, sunny day in the middle of autumn, a normal day for most people in the small, secluded town in the southeastern United States. The boy, Oliver Riggs, was skateboarding around town, causing havoc as usual. He was skating near an electronics store when suddenly he stopped and stared at the huge TVs that were on display in the window. A newswoman was telling that something weird was going on in Japan. He knew it had something to do with that Sonic the Hedgehog. He had been following the Sonic story in television and newspapers ever since the hero first mysteriously appeared in a little area called Station Square. He thought it was cool. "I'd like to meet him someday," he thought out loud wishfully.

The newswoman was saying that strange lights were being reported racing across the skies all over the world. What do ya know, but about that time he heard a woman gasp behind him. Oliver turned around and saw lots of people looking up. He did the same and his mouth opened involuntarily. The sky was glowing with colors and flashing lights. More and more people stopped to stare at the spectacle. Suddenly all the lights zoomed into one tight area like a portal, and a purple mass fell out of it and crashed to the ground, colliding with Oliver's skateboard.

He cried out in surprise, but his surprise turned to frustration as he saw his precious board was snapped perfectly in half. Yet another emotion rushed through his body as he saw what exactly it was that broke it. "Whoa…is that a…hedgehog!" he breathed excitedly to no one in particular.

"Hey! That looks like wona them Sonic peoples over in Japan!" a local named Billy Joe said. "Maybe its gota 'made in Japan' sticker on it sumwheres!"

The purple hedgehog slowly opened her eyes, a sharp pain in her head (perhaps from receiving a rough welcome from the local asphalt). She looked up and saw faces circled around her, staring in wonder and slight fear. She screamed and jumped up quickly, reaching behind her and pulling out what looked like a boomerang. "Watch it! Don't come any closer!" she shouted fiercely. With a quick flick of her hand and a complex wrist movement, the boomerang unfolded and was suddenly about twice her size. "I'm warning you, stay away!"

Oliver stepped forward. "Hey, take it easy! We don't want to hurt you. Who are you? Where'd you come from?"

She tensed as he approached. Her eyes scanned him for any kind of weapon. Humans were untrustworthy. The only human she had ever come in contact with was a certain mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman. And he most definitely was untrustworthy. So why would these creatures be any different?

"It's okay! Just put the boomerang down and let's talk things over," Oliver kept on, holding out his hands to show he meant no harm.

The hedgehog raised the boomerang above her head threateningly, but suddenly froze and stared across the street. She was looking toward the electronics shop, at the giant TVs. She sprung forward without warning and came to a stop in front of the shop, pressing her hands up against the glass.

Oliver and several other townspeople followed her, but kept their distance as they formed a little circle around her. "What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Amy…" she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Amy. That's Amy on that screen," she said as she pointed to the television, which was showing footage of a fight between the Sonic crew and lots of robots.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know who it was?" Oliver asked.

"Amy is my cousin. She disappeared several months ago, along with a bunch of my other friends," the purple hedgehog said in awe, watching her pink counterpart kick some major metallic hide. "So this is where they went." She suddenly turned to Oliver and aimed the boomerang at him. "Is Eggman here too?"

"Yeah, who do you think built all those robots they're fighting?" he said, nervously eying the weapon.

"Are you working for him?"

Oliver would have laughed were he not being threatened. "Of course not! He's trying to take over our world! And besides, he's all the way across the world in Japan, thank goodness."

The hedgehog lowered the boomerang slowly, still unsure about them all. "Japan?"

"Yeah, it's a country here on Earth. Where are you from? Did you come from another planet, or a different dimension? Do they have countries where you're from?" Oliver asked eagerly.

She blinked in a confused manor. "What are you talking about?"

Oliver stopped talking (finally). "Yeah…better start with the basics first. My name's Oliver Riggs! I'm a professional skateboarder! Well, I'm _going_ to be one…so what's your name?"

"I'm called Violet," she said finally. "You seem to know about my cousin and the others in this Japan place. Please, tell me everything."

Oliver smiled at her. She had come to the right place for information about Sonic. Not to mention his wish had totally come true! Well, sort of. He didn't get Sonic the Hedgehog, but he got a totally kick-butt female version! And besides, Sonic didn't have a giant boomerang!

Ever since, Violet and Oliver had come to be really good friends. Violet stayed with him and his mom for a while, but soon began to wander in and out and around the town, her Sonic-like free spirit taking over once she was sure it wasn't a trap. She became known as somewhat of a town hero. She saved cats from trees, stopped fights from breaking out, and used her incomprehensible speed to prevent countless vehicle (or skateboard) accidents. She was helpful toward the elderly and youth, and all the children loved her. Some people boasted to their relatives out of state: "We're so lucky to have Violet around! It's like having our own personal Sonic the Hedgehog!"

And she was happy. Happier than she'd been since Amy had disappeared so suddenly, leaving her alone and worried. Oliver was like family to her, and made her smile. But she missed her cousin and her friends, the two-tailed fox and the echidna and the little rabbit with the stalker chao. Little did everyone know, she was soon in for one whopping family reunion.

**Coming up on _Shades of Violet_:** Guess who decides to give up on Japan and try conquering some other part of the world? No, not Adam Sandler, you fools. It's Eggman! And he's back with a vengeance! And lots of mayonnaise! And guess who follows him? That's right, it's the loveable Sonic the Hedgehog! But when Violet is shoved out of the center of attention of Oliver, she starts getting defensive and desperately ties to prove to Sonic that she's the hero of this town, and it's not big enough for two hedgy heroes! Stay tuned for chapter two: _The Day the Robots Came!_


End file.
